1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening element for a shock absorber, comprising an annular fastening element which is fixed to the piston rod of the shock absorber and is provided, on the one hand, with a passage orifice for a bearing bolt and, on the other hand, with a bearing surface for a helical spring surrounding the shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock absorbers with fastening elements for the helical spring are already known (DE 40 21 314 A1, DE-AS 1 200 145), in which the shock absorber is surrounded by a helical spring. This helical spring is fastened via spring plates, on the one hand, to the outer cylinder of the shock absorber and, on the other hand, to the piston rod of the shock absorber. The actual fastening elements which serve for fixing to the wheel suspension or to the vehicle body are not affected thereby.
Furthermore, fastening elements with a line connection (U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,564) are known, in which an annular bearing body is provided with an aperture for a bearing bolt for fastening to the vehicle, the annular bearing body in this case being designed with a receiving channel for an electrical line. This electrical line, on the one hand, is not to have any disadvantageous bend when being led out of the piston rod, but, on the other hand, is also to ensure a mounting of the helical spring and the support associated with this on a bearing surface on the fastening element. The problems with shock absorbers of this type are to be seen in that the vehicle manufacturer has to mount the helical spring after the delivery of the respective shock absorber. This is all the more difficult, the more complicated the design of the shock absorber is, that is to say when additional electrical lines for adjustable shock absorbers or else externally arranged compensating spaces are provided.